ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
GM:Race Break
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Race Break :Race breaks are essential for riders and the team's success. In order to stay in good shape, the riders need breaks from the racing as they cannot keep going. The race breaks increase riders' discipline which makes the riders perform better and decreases the risk of injuries. :Being on a race break, it doesn't mean that a rider isn't training meanwhile. It's to be seen as the rider's daily training including his preparations, rides, motivation, and more. The rider does though only improve his discipline, which is an essential factor when it comes to his shape. In order to improve his actual abilities such as climbing or sprinting he will have to go on training camps for that purpose. :The benefit from the race breaks depend on the length. The longer breaks, the better. There's however a limit of 5 days for the breaks. Any break longer than 5 days only give the benefit of the limited 5 days. If you on the other hand want your riders to go on a break for longer than 5 days, you can always split it up into two, so that he takes another break after the first one. :When a rider starts a race break, the amount of discipline the rider has is important. With low discipline, the increase is higher and the increase goes gradually down the higher the starting point of discipline is. The highest gain in discipline over 5 days is 25 which is achieved only with low discipline (50 or less). The minimum gained is 5 over 5 days, which happens when the discipline starts on 85 or above. :The examples mentioned above are for standard situations. Hiring a recovery doctor will influence on the outcome of the race breaks for the better. Read more about this in chapter 11 about staff. Performance :The riders' performance in races depend on the discipline, and it is to be seen as an important stat as the abilities. The importance of discipline is comparable to a race profile saying "10". Even though this is actually more than any race can have in its profile, discipline isn't that important due to the fact that most riders race with equal discipline and race shape levels. On the other hand, differences in the discpline can be quite influential on the result. :Sometimes it can be hard to get both the race shape and the discipline high, which once again evens things out between the riders. Unless a rider's shape has been timed perfectly resulting in very high discipline and race shape at the same time the gain in high discipline may be lost in "low" race shape. Injury :Discipline is also an important factor when it comes to injuries. The amount of discipline decides how likely a rider is to get injured where high discipline lowers the risk. With a discipline level of 80 or above, the risk of getting injured is only 1%, while 70 or above correspond with a risk of 2%. It's recommend to avoid racing with a discipline below 50 (preferably 60 as well) as this is where the risk of injury increases rapidly and your riders are very likely to get injured where injuries normally with a decent level of discipline aren't very common. :Injuries set back a rider a bit and can vary in length. The length has nothing to do with the amount of discipline and is purely based on how heavy the injury is. The maximum length is however 10 days while the shortest is 5 days. With any injury, your rider will not be able to participate in races, training camps, racing breaks or doing other things for the team. His only job will be to get well. If however, the rider is already signed up for races, he is obligated to show up due to the arrangements with the race organizer who expects the rider attending the race. This will cost the rider some more discipline, but will not worsen the situation.